The One He Loves
by kpoplove4me
Summary: Three years have passed and Mori has loved her the moment they went searching for Honey. Haruhi and Mori are soon to be wed, but will everything work out?
1. The Bride To Be

~_'You want to m-marry me?' Haruhi asked shocked by the man on his knee with a diamond ring in a small box. 'Are you sure?'_

_'Mm' He replied. 'I'm positive.'_

_She sat there staring at him for awhile. 'Well, I would have to say...' She started._

_He knelt there worried what she would say._

_'Yes!' She said her eyes filling with tears as she hugged him. 'I would love to marry you!'_~

Now here he was, waiting as she tried on another dress. As he sat there he wondered why she chose him when the other host club members loved her too.

_'I have to stop worring, she chose me, and that's all that matters.'_ He thought as a work stepped out from behind the curtain.

'Are you ready to see your bride?' She asked with a smile on her face.

He nodded and stood, waiting to see his beautiful love in her dress.

The curtain was pulled back, there she stood. Wearing the most beautiful gown he had ever seen, but compared to her nothing was more beautiful.

'Mori senpai? Do you think this dress is okay?' Haruhi asked blushing from him staring at her. 'Mori senpai?'

As she said his name he smiled, and replied. 'You look beautiful.'

They both stood there for a few seconds, gazing into each other's eyes. Their gaze was intruppted by a ring.

Mori broke the gaze as he pulled his phone out. 'Hello?'

'Takashi, it's me Honey!' Honey said. 'So? Has Haru-chan picked out her dress?'

'Mm, I think so.' Mori replied as he looked back towards Haruhi.

'Yay! Oh, Tama-chan wanted me to tell you that your bachelor party is this Friday! So don't miss it!' Honey said excited about the fact his cousin was marrying Haru-chan.

'Ok, I'll be there.' Mori said as Haruhi came towards him.

'K, bye Takashi!' Honey said as he hung up.

'Mori senpai, it's almost 1. I'll go change and then we can go get some lunch.' Haruhi said with a smile.

'K,' Mori replied, 'I'll wait for you.'

Dear Readers,

Sorry I have not been able to upload any more chapters. I've been busy with school and then when I get a chance to write I get writers block. Please understand. I will be uploading a new chapter as soon as I can. Thank you.

-kpoplove4me


	2. The Last Night of 'Freedom'

'Takashi, over here!'

Mori turned around to see Honey jumping up and down by the hotel they had agreed to meet up at.

'Mitsukuni,' Mori said as he walked over to Honey.

'Takashi, you finally made it!' Honey said as he pulled out his phone to text the others Mori had arrived.

_**'He has arrived... ~Cake4me'**_

_**'Got it... we're ready... ~Devilish2'**_

'Come on Takashi! Everyone is waiting for you!' Honey said as he grabbed Mori's hand and ran towards the limo that was waiting to take them to the Music Room where they had first met Haruhi.

'Welcome to your party, Mori-Senpai!' Tamaki said as Mori and Honey walked into the room.

'Enjoy tonight...' Hikaru started

'Because staring tomorrow...' Kaoru continued

'You will be tied down and won't be able to have any more fun!' The twins finished together.

'I hope that you make Haruhi happy because we all know what Tamaki will do to you if you don't.' Kyoya said offering Mori a drink.

'I swear if you hurt my little girl...' Tamaki started as the other including Mori laughed.

'Haruhi! Come over here and enjoy your last day as a single woman!' Renge said as she and some other girls who often came to visit Haruhi at the host club, where sitting at a table filled with food and drinks. 'I even got fancy tuna!'

'Really? There's fancy tuna?' Haruhi asked as she turned around from where she stood at the window. She had been trying to calm her nerves.

_'I getting married tomorrow...' _she thought to herself as she walked over to the table and sat down. _'and to Mori-Senpai! I should probably just call him Mori now though.'_

'Haruhi, are you staring to get cold feet?' Maya, a girl who was a classmate of Haruhi's in college.

'No!' Haruhi said suddenly causing the other girls to giggle.

'Well good! Because I spent a lot of time getting this wedding planned!' Renge said with a sigh.

'Okay enough of wedding talk, lets have some fun and open gifts!' Maya said turning to the table that was filled with gifts.

A/N Ok so I know its a short chapter but I've been a little busy with packing and help my mom. Also I've had a writters block for awhile :( hopefully I will get my inspration back soon!

R&amp;R!


End file.
